


Talk

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes back from the shrink's office with homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2.01.  
> Written for the 2nd week of sd_ldws. Genre was fluff and the prompt homework.

“And?” Danny asks as Steve walks into his office. He pushes his chair back a little, making place for Steve to lean on the desk in front of him. Personal space is overrated, Danny feels.    
  
“She gave me homework,” Steve answers, his lips closing around the last word as if he has difficulty getting it out.    
  
“Homework?” Danny asks as he leans back in his chair, his feet giving Steve’s a nudge.    
  
Steve spreads his legs a little to let Danny’s slip in between. His fingers grip the edge of the desk, his gaze soft on Danny.    
  
“Yeah, she wants me to write down all this shit about how I felt when I was in jail,” Steve rolls his eyes, “Like it’s the worst thing that ever happened to me or something. I’ve been imprisoned before.”    
  
Danny shifts in his chair, leaning closer to Steve, “Circumstances were a bit different, babe. Your government wasn’t exactly doing a whole lot to get you out. I’m sure she just wants to make sure you’re alright.”    
  
“I hate shrinks,” Steve shakes his head.    
  
“I know,” Danny says softly, scooting closer and resting his palm on Steve’s leg, his thumb gently rubbing the fabric, “But the last months haven’t exactly been a walk in the park for you and she probably just wants to make sure you talk about it.”    
  
“I talk to you,” Steve answers, his eyes locking with Danny’s, “My entire life I haven’t talked as much as when I’m with you.”    
  
Danny can’t help but smile, “Yeah, but she doesn’t know that.”    
  
“I don’t want her to start analysing  _us_ ,” Steve admits, his fingers absentmindedly playing with Danny’s.    
  
“Afraid she might tell you I’m only into you because of your looks?” Danny says playfully through curled-up lips.    
  
Steve’s face cracks open in a smile, and he teases back, “Well there’s no doubt I’m the beauty of this operation”, which earns him a slap against his thigh.    
  
“Just for that,” Danny huffs, “you owe me a blowjob.”    
  
Steve just grins as he reaches out for Danny’s belt-buckle, only to have his hand swat away just as quickly.    
  
“Not here!” Danny exclaims, pushing up on his feet, “ _Jesus_ ! What are you, an animal?”    
  
Steve just smiles as he considers going for Danny’s belt a second time.    
  
“You wanted blowjob,” he shrugs, his finger tracing a line along the belt. He gives Danny a devilish look from under long eyelashes and Danny knows not to stare or he’ll be lost.    
  
So he snorts, “Preferably not with our colleagues behind a glass wall, Steven. Or do you really want Chin to pull the fire alarm again?”   
  
Steve ducks his head and grins, then drops a quick kiss on Danny’s lips.    
  
“Go do your homework,” Danny smiles, playfully shoving Steve out of his reach, “Animal.” 


End file.
